The Shadow of Betrayal
by FinalCloudFantasy
Summary: When Shadow rescues Sally, she begins to see him in a new light. As Sally gets to know Shadow better, a bitter rivalry between Hedgehogs might escalate to all out war!


Sonic the Hedgehog: Betrayal

Chapter 1

This story has the games and comics thrown in together. Just decided to note it for the uninformed.

* * *

"There, we have fifteen minutes," Princess Sally said as she finished setting the time counter for an explosive. She stuck it's magnetic hold to a metallic wall, and sprinted away. 

A few days ago, Sonic had discovered a large military grade base, and Sally had immediately began planning an assault. Sonic would attack the core, Sally would set off bombs within the base, while Tails would provide the getaway.

Now, Sally ran to meet Tails. She knew Sonic was probably done now, but she couldn't help worrying about him when he was in a building about to explode. Sally turned a corner and jumped to hug the wall. Ahead were two battle robots. Sally pulled a gun from her vest and jumped from her hiding place.

"Stop right there!" one of the robots commanded.

"And make it easier to kill me? I don't think so," Sally replied.

She fired her pistol, blasting the talkative one right in the head. The second robot moved in for a punch, a move she had not anticipated. She watched as the metallic fist edged towards her, helpless to do anything, when a black and orange buzz saw sliced through her attacker. The machine fell into pieces, and Sally turned to see Shadow slide to a stop on his 'skates'.

"Thank you," Sally whispered.

"Your welcome, but your not safe yet," Shadow replied. "We need to get out of here." Without even asking, Shadow scooped Sally into his arms and began skating into the outside. Sally's eyes widened at Shadow's assertive nature.

Shadow and Sally were now approaching the gate, but several hover assault bots emerged from hidden shelters.

"This will be a little bumpy," Shadow warned Sally. He suddenly tossed her high into the air, destroyed every machine, and caught Sally with ease.

"Wow, that was impressive," Sally spoke. Shadow smirked, but kept his mind on his objective.

He finally made it to the gate, jumped clear over the steel walls. He stopped and looked about.

"You can put me down now," Sally asserted, though she didn't mind the free ride.

"Oh," Shadow replied, almost nervously. He placed her softly on her feet, as if he was handling a delicate artifact. Shadow smiled sheepishly, butted then scowled. "Isn't Tails supposed to be here?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Sally asked.

"Where's Tails?" Shadow demanded, ignoring Sally's question. "What the-?" Shadow mouthed. He skated over to a fallen Tails. He checked the fox boy's vitals and smiled. "He's still alive, but out cold. Who ever did this is still out there."

"But who-!" Sally cried out when someone from behind grabbed her.

"Now you know," a metallic voice laughed. What appeared to be Metal Sonic was holding Sally's arms and mouth. "If I just tighten my grip a twist a little," Metal Sonic sadistically suggested.

"Don't you dare!" Shadow exclaimed. "Fight me like a hedgehog, not a coward!" Shadow demanded.

"So noble when you're not the one holding hostages," Metal Sonic laughed. Shadow scowled. "I don't care what you say! I will defeat you!" Shadow proclaimed.

Shadow leaped towards Metal Sonic to attack, but the villain held Sally as a shield. Shadow moved to kick with his left leg, but Metal Sonic turned Sally towards the attack. Shadow twisted his attack and spun, instead kicking Metal Sonic with his right foot. Pieces of metal flew out of the fiend, and Sally was released from his grip. Shadow shot to the ground and caught Sally.

"Thank-!" Sally was silenced when Shadow jumped back to avoid a rocket fired by Metal Sonic.

"Damn you!" Metal Sonic cursed.

"Why would a machine need to swear?" Shadow wondered aloud.

"Shut up!" Metal Sonic yelled back. He aimed his arms forward and fired a stream of destructive energy bolts. Shadow ran every which way to avoid the attacks, but he finally got fed up.

"Prepare for the ultimate!" Shadow yelled. He stopped, all while at least fifteen homing rockets headed towards Shadow and Sally.

"Shadow!" Sally cried. Suddenly a gold aura shot out and destroyed every single rocket.

"What the hell? But you have no chaos emeralds!" Metal Sonic cried out.

Shadow stood, now transformed.

"I am Super Shadow!" Shadow declared. His once black fur was now a golden white, while his red streaks now glowed brighter. Sally stared at the new hedgehog holding her, and needless to say, she was impressed

"Hot damn," Sally thought to herself. She then noticed Shadow place her back on the ground.

"I'll be done soon," Shadow said.

"I don't care if you've transformed! I'm still more powerful!" Metal Sonic claimed. "I-!" Metal Sonic was silenced as fell into pieces. Shadow stood triumphantly over the corpse of his enemy. He smirked and the undid his transformation.

"Shadow, that was amazing!" Sally cried out as she ran to the black hedgehog's side. She grabbed his arm and embraced him. Shadow was taken aback by the move, but he did not remove her.

Just then, a blue blur came to stand several yards away.

"Woah, my metal version sure got trashed," Sonic chuckled.

"No thanks to you," Shadow asserted. "Where the hell were you?"

"Jeeze, I had to stay longer to get something," Sonic said as he reached into a carrying pack at his side. "A chaos emerald." Shadow only frowned deeper. An explosion went off in the background.

"That emerald would have been just as well off under the rubble," Shadow replied. "If I hadn't been here, Sally could have been killed, as would Tails." Shadow pointed to Sonic's buddy on the ground.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out in alarm. Sonic ran to Tails' side and shook him.

"Sonic," Tails said, slowly easing out of his induced slumber.

Sonic stood and turned to look Shadow in the eye. "You know what, Shadow? You're right."

Sally, Shadow, and even Tails, though he didn't know the context, all gasped. Sonic was not one to admit error.

"I should have been here, I should have not wasted time on the emerald. Thank you for rescuing Sally, Shadow," Sonic concluded. Sonic moved to shake Shadow's hand, and the black hedgehog accepted. Shadow smiled, but noticed Sonic's smile turn to a very stern scowl.

* * *

Later, Shadow had departed, and Sonic, Tails, and Sally all traveled on Tails' plane, the Hurricane. Rather than just the single person biplane, the hurricane was made as a passenger plane, able to hold at least four people. 

"So did you mean all of that?" Sally asked Sonic. She'd been nervous to break the long silence since they began flying home. Sonic's eyes opened, but his arms still were held behind his head in a carefree fashion.

"Some of it. I just said what need to be said to get Shadow off my back," Sonic replied. Sally was a bit disappointed. "Shadow can have a big ego when it comes to these things. I've been saving lives far longer then he has, and he was being way too dramatic." Sally was really not impressed now.

"So, if Shadow had not shown up, you would have gotten that emerald and just saved me, eventually?" Sally asked.

"You're just making it sound bad," Sonic replied sarcastically, though it was obvious he was becoming agitated.

"Metal Sonic threatened to break my neck! I hope that doesn't make it sound too bad!" Sally fumed. She turned away from Sonic and just stared out the window.

I'm sorry Sally," Sonic said sincerely. "You shouldn't have had to go through that. I'll be more careful next time." Sonic promised.

Sally couldn't help but doubt the hedgehog's words. After Sonic's show with Shadow, she was pretty confused about who these hedgehogs really were. Wasn't Shadow the bad guy before. Now he was saving her and showing more concern than Sonic. And wasn't Sonic her man, the hero she'd loved for years. Just a moment ago he'd been telling how he lied to Shadow's face and made jokes about her ordeal. So many thoughts, so tired. Sally fell asleep, leaving her cares and worries for another day.

* * *

To be continued… 

Please Review!


End file.
